Adventure of a Lifetime
by AquaBurst
Summary: Kirsten is just a plain student in high school with her friend Sam. Things are going well, but Kirsten thinks some adventure might happen soon. One with Sam, Mikaela, and herself, with some old glasses, a camaro, some strang vehicles to save the Earth. R
1. Beginning

The Adventure of a Lifetime

I don't own transformers, but I do own Kirsten my character. Oh and this is based off the movie and the book together.

Adventure/Romance

The romance is a secret, but I will give a cookie and thumbs up to any one who can guess it right.

On with the story.

The bell at Tranquility High School and students left the classrooms to go home. Kirsten Lanford leaned against the lockers across from a history class as she watched the students leave. Her friends most hated "enemy" walked out the door with some jocks. Trent DeMarco the schools most "hottest" Quarter back or as her friend Sam called him, Neanderthal jock Trent. Oh and the boy was stupid in not only school subjects, but in people to. Mikaela Banes was right at his side leaving with all her girlie friends. Kirsten thought she was smart and a lot more caring than Trent. Her friend Sam had a crush on her for a long time and still does.

The hall finally cleared and she was able to see Sam talking to Mr. Hosney about something, which looked like he was trying to convince him. Kirsten just shook her head, 'no doubt about a grade.' She picked up her and out a motorcycle helmet with blue flames on it as the door opened to the classroom and out came Sam with his brown hair a slight mess from the day.

"Hey Kirsten I got the grades, now dad is paying for half my car," he said holding up paper to show an A-. She grabbed the paper and shook her head.

"Sam, you and I both know you better than this," Kirsten said looking at him. "What grade did you really get and don't lie I saw you talking to Mr. Hosney."

Sam looked at her and sighed in utter defeat, "OK, it was a B-."

"Sam!"

"No really, that was my grade," he said steadily. "Just please don't tell dad?"

"Well seeing as you didn't change it from a C- I'll let it slide."

"Thanks Kirsten," he said gratefully. She just smiled and pushed off the locker handing the paper back and walking off. He followed saying, "Now I need money to get the girl."

"Well here," said Kirsten pulling out a five-dollar bill. "I'll be your first donator."

"Thanks, bud,"

"No problem. Hey do you think I could look at the glasses again?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"…OK," he said and pulled out his great-great-grandfather Archibal Witwicky glasses. They were cracked and scratched and slightly rusted. He had used them in his family genealogy report, and "sell" them at the same time. Kirsten took them gingerly and scanned over them turning in a circle.

Sam watched as she stared intently at them. They had met in the sixth grade and had become friends fast, so this would make their sixth year of knowing each other. Kirsten called her self a plane person because she had brown eyes and dark brown that reached a bit past her shoulders. She was five foot six and wore girl shirts along with guy or slightly baggy pants. Today she wore a lavender shirt with two butterflies and faded green baggy pants. Kirsten was nice and quiet to anyone kind back. Make her mad or catch her in a bad mood you'll be in pain. Sam should know, he got her mad and got kicked in the shin "twice" along with kicking a kid in the ass once. She was a tough girl. She usually got B's in her classes and was one heck of a grease monkey.

"You're always asking to look at them so why don't you just buy them?" asked Sam.

Kirsten sighed and said, "Because I don't need them and," she looked at Sam, "I think someone needs them more than me."

"How do you know its not you," he countered.

"He is going to need them for something important."

"He?" asked Sam.

"Yes he," she said handing them back to him.

"But how do…?"

"Sam you know very well when ever the words someone, something, or should come into my sentence it usually happens. Like I told you, you should review your math. The next day you had a pop quiz in math.

"Alright, alright," he said as they stopped by the doors leading to the student parking lot.

Kirsten pulled on a denim jacket and pulled her hair back with her bag on her back. "Now remember after you get your ride call me and tell me what it is." Walking out the doors she rushed to her own ride. It was a red Ninja motorcycle; she was glad it was one of her favorite colors; she placed on her helmet and got on it. Placing her keys in the ignition and started it up and pulled out of the lot.

When she turned the corner she saw Mr. Witwicky in his car waiting for Sam. She slowed down and pulled up next to him and said, "Hey there Mr. Witwicky."

"Oh hello Kirsten, have you seen Sam?"

"No, but he should be out soon," said Kirsten looking at the school doors and out came Sam. "Well I have to go, have fun paying for half of Sam's car." She put the visor down and took off down the street.

Sam saw his dad talking to Kirsten and asked, "What were you talking about with Kirsten?"

"Just saying hi and asking if she saw you…" he paused, "And she said, "have fun paying for half of your car" before she left."

"Well she's right, I got an A- on my project." Ron looked at the paper and sighed.

"Alright," he said as he pulled out of his parking space.

Kirsten pulled her bike into the shed and did a check on it before locking it up and getting into the house. In the kitchen she dropped her bag on the counter and to grab a granola bar from the cabinet. Grabbing the said food she looked down to see a message on the phone. Pushing play she heard her mothers voice come on saying that the meeting she was in would take too long and to just go ahead and eat. Kirsten just shook her head and got to work on Monday's homework.

As she finished it she saw how dark it was starting to get and made some chicken ramen noodles for both her self and her mom. On the computer she looked up on some random car sites while eating till her mother walked in the door. Greeting her and getting her bowl of noodles she turned on the TV for the news. Suddenly the secretary of defense was on talking about an attack that happened on a military base in Qatar.

Kirsten just sighed and excused herself to her room. There she worked on a sketch of a car till her cell rang. It was Sam and he called about his ride. He told her it was an old camaro. It is bright yellow with black racing stripes and pretty dirty.

"Well I'll come over in the morning and have a look at it. It sounds OK for a cheep car."

"Sure, fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye," she hung up her cell and thought of what the car might be like then went back to finish her car sketch. After that she went to bed and stared at her ceiling till sleep took her into her dreams till tomorrow. Dreams she wished of some grand adventure of a lifetime.

!#$&

good, bad which was it? it is my first try at it and am really trying. do review if you liked it.

Oh can you guess who will fall in love and do guess for it won't show for a few chapters.


	2. Strange Things

The Adventure of a Lifetime

I don't own transformers, but I do own Kirsten my character. Oh and this is based off the movie and the book together.

Romance/Adventure

The romance is a secret, but I will give a cookie and thumbs up to any one who can guess it right.

On with the story.

Chapter Two

Be beep Be beep Be be… the clock went off as Kirsten hit it with her hand to turn it off. She groaned and looked at the clock to see it was eight thirty in the morning. So she had thirty minuets to get up, dressed, eat breakfast, and get over to Sam's house to check out his car.

Getting up she stretched out and went over to her drawers pulling out a blue one piece bathing suit and a pair of some blue baggy jeans and a some what tight green shirt with white flower she put on the front. Getting dressed she brushed out her hair quickly and put it in a low ponytail, her bangs curving slightly over her eyes.

Going to the bathroom she finished up and went down stairs. Her mother was already there with some coffee in one hand and some papers in the other. She was in one of her running outfits and had her hair up in a hair tie. That saying she had gone for her morning run. She was an analyst and worked very hard in her job.

On the table was a box of Smart Start, and bowls, along with milk. Sitting down Kirsten gave her mother a good morning kiss and ate.

"What are you doing today sweetie?" asked her mother setting the papers down and looking at her daughter.

"Just going over to Sam's and checking out his ride, then over to the lake to swim and meet up with him later," pouring her self a second bowl of cereal.

Her mother nodded then said, "You hang out with Sam so much you'd think you were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kirsten almost coughed and laughed her bite of cereal up at that. "Mom Sam and I have been friends since sixth grade and quite funny to think that we would like each other, besides Sam has his eyes set on the Mikaela girl and that is so much better than me."

"Alright I'm sorry I just want to see you with some guy beside Sam that you may like. And remember you are just as good as every one else dear."

Kirsten sighed, "I know mom, but the guys now a days are just plane…not right in anyway or are complete morons." She placed her spoon in her bowl and the bowl in the sink. "But who knows? I might meet him soon or not till I'm out of collage and have a job. Now I have to get going so I'll see you latter okay." Kirsten gave her a kiss then went to the back door got her boots on and grabbed her helmet, bag, towel, and keys headed for her bike.

!#$&

Kirsten pulled up to the front of a nice house and pulled of her blue helmet off to see Sam by his back gate. He was leaning against it casually his hair combed down nicely and watching the sky till he heard her bike pull up. He stood up and watched me walk up to him.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey your self. So let me see this Camaro of yours."

"Sure its in the yard," he said pointing to the gate behind him indicating the back yard. Walking through the white gate Kirsten saw the yellow Camaro. It was faded golden bee yellow with two black racing stripes close to being on either side of the middle of the 1977 Chevrolet Camaro. It was cover with dirt and dents but those could easily be rid of.

"Man Sam what you got here is a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro. Its body is in somewhat good condition. They could easily be taken care of and nothing looks broken on the outside." Kirsten examined it from every angle then turned to Sam. "start it up and let me here the engine."

Sam nodded his head and took out his keys opened the door and plugged it in to the ignition. The car made purr as it came to life.

"Not bad it doesn't sound like it is having any trouble," Kirsten said looking at Sam sitting in the driver seat. She noticed something on the steering wheel and angled her head to see a red symbol that looked like a face. "Hey, do you know what this symbol is?"

"No, it was covered in dirt thou when I got in too. It's quite strange and I just hope it isn't some gangster symbol," said Sam running his finger on it.

"I don't think it is, and besides it's pretty cool." Kirsten looked at the interior and gave a small smile. "The interior isn't that bad either a few patches here and there and it will be fine."

Sam turned off the car pull the key out, stood and asked how much it would be to get it fixed.

"Well considering that you're my friend and I can get you a slight discount at the garage will be at least two hundred twenty five dollars." His jaw slacked and could tell he was saying your kidding. Kirsten put her hands on her hips. "Come on Sam considering how much this will coast to fix and repair, plus the labor, along with the discount it will coast that much."

"I know it is just that I kind of need the money to get the girl."

"Well figure out some way to get more so I can fix this baby up."

"You are so a grease monkey."

"And proud of it."

Sam gave chuckle at Kirsten's response and thought about the payments. Kirsten worked in a garage where she fixed all kinds of vehicles. She was a true grease monkey. He said he would think about it and walked with her to her bike and said he'd see her at the lake.

Kirsten nodded her head and placed the helmet on her head put the visor down and drove off to look around before going over to the lake.

!#$&

Kirsten was floating in the water as she watched the sky board out of her mind. She had been at the lake for half an hour swimming and floating thinking not having spotted Sam yet. She did however to her dismay find Trent here with all his lackeys and their girls, along with Mikaela. Trent was being a jerk and Mikaela was being sweet, what a bad combo. Seriously why does she hang out with him when she would need some one nicer person like Sam?

Kirsten flipped over and swam back to shore to dry off. Standing up she walked over to her towel then duck as a foot ball came fly to close for comfort near her head. Looking forward she saw Trent laughing at this along with the person he had been throwing it to. She started to get angry but brought it down and went on over to her bag getting her cloths ready for when she would leave. Hearing the sound of a car pull up she turned and saw it was Sam pulling up not to far away from her bike or Trent's Escalade, along with annoying Miles. The guy was weird is all Kirsten could say, and some times stupid. Like right then and there the idiot was climbing a tree and now hung up side down.

Trent then started talking to Sam about getting his car from he got it form his grandmother. The jackass was dising his the car till Mikaela said she liked the classic. Then Trent said he looked familiar due to him trying out for the football team last year. Sam was no football player, but to hide the embarrassment he said that it was for a book he was writing.

"Oh what's it about, sucking at sports," asked Trent to Sam laughing. Kirsten gave a cringe pulling on her pants at that but Sam gave a chuckle and said, "No it's the link between Brain Damage and Football." He went on saying that is was full of kids things and saying that Trent and his friends would love it.

Kirsten almost fell over trying to hide her giggles, but when Trent started to head for Sam she stood up and began to walk over till Mikaela came and stopped it. Trent walked away talking about another party as Miles got out of the tree and headed for Sam's car. She looked back to see that Mikaela had asked if she could drive Trent ride, but had said something about new wheels not wanting them ruined. Then he decides to go and call her his little bunny and tell her to sit in the back.

Wrong answer and Mikaela walked off. She saw Sam looking after Mikaela then get Miles out of his car and drive over to her. "About time those two got a chance to talk to each other," she said to her self.

She looked over to Trent then said flatly "You're an idiot thinking you can call anyone your bunny and expect her call you."

Trent looked at her and said, "What?"

"But because you are such and idiot I will give you some advice. If a girl ask if she can drive your ride you let her, not tell her no and tell her sit the back you ass hole." Then walked over to her bike but noticed some quick movement and took a side step and Trent went falling to the ground. "Nice try but I know how to fight and will be able to kick your ass across this lake, that and I have a license to fire gun in self defense so you might not want to attack me."

Kirsten then got over to her bike got on her helmet with the magnificent blue flames and took off on her red Ninja Motorcycle to home as the sun began to set.

!#$&

Eating an early dinner Kirsten told her mother off the time at the lake and how Sam had gone an given Mikaela a lift home. Her mother was pleased that this happened with Sam. Still she wanted her to get a guy she liked. Shaking her head she gave her mother a kiss on the head and headed to the shower.

While getting clean she went over the events of the day then stopped. She thought back to when Sam was thinking over to take Mikaela home and could have sworn the she heard his radio come on with out it being touched. She started to leave the idea alone but her mind kept going to it.

Coming out of the shower Kirsten heard her cell and looked to see it was Sam. "Hello."

"Hey Kirsten sorry I didn't meet you at the lake," he said apologetically.

"Ah it's ok. I saw Trent messing with you then give Mikaela a ride home. How did it go by the way?"

"It was fine then my car decided to act all broken down and start playing love songs off its radio."

Kirsten's brows came together as she heard this, "But you car sounded fine this morning and I can't explain the car radio."

"Yah well Mikaela said she could take the engine apart and clean it out for me."

"She can??"

"Yah Mikaela is an honorary grease monkey like you."

"Cool so how did the rest turn out."

"Well got her home and she asked if I think she's shallow, and I say the _stupidest_ thing in the world."

"What?"

"I say, "No, I think there is more to you than meets the eye." How stupid could I get?"

"I don't think it is. I actually like it a lot."

"You do???"

"Yah but anyways I'll take a look at it before she does anything to it and maybe check the wires to the radio."

"You can tomorrow. I'm not doing anything tomorrow so you can check it then."

"Alright around ten I'll come by."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kirsten hung up her cell and put it in recharge. Putting on some nightclothes she looked down at some pictures she had printed off of some of the new vehicles for the year. They were cool and stylish but expensive too. She went to her shelf and pulled one of her sketchbooks off the shelf and started to draw anything that came to mind. She fell asleep while drawing some cars her friend Sam and Mikaela sitting on one and her sitting off to the side watching every thing unfold. "An Adventure is Waiting to Happen" is what she thought she should call it.


	3. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure of a Lifetime

I don't own transformers, but I do own Kirsten my character. Oh and this is based off the movie and the book together.

Romance/Adventure

The romance is a secret, but I will give a cookie and thumbs up to any one who can guess it right.

On with the story.

Chapter Three: The Adventure Begins

Kirsten was up around nine and had already eaten. She wore a tight blue shirt with a silver butterfly on the front and blue slightly baggy jeans her hair in a braid with her bangs in front of her eyes. She found out that her mother had gone to do a full work out so the house was to her self till she left. She had her things packed for going over to Sam's. It was so boring at the house she decided to go to Sam's early and possibly give her self an adventure around somewhere.

She pulled out her cell and dialed his number but found she couldn't get through. "What the hell? Sam never turns his phone off." Ready she pulled out of the shed and on to the road racing to Sam's. Her heart raced as she got closer to Sam's and she knew something extraordinary was going to happen. Closing in on Sam's place she saw him come out of the house with his _mother's pink_ bike. A panic look on his face.

Then the Camaro comes out the back with no one in the drivers seat. "What the hell!" the car was moving with out anyone driving it. She took off after the car following as best she could. Now she knew any sensible person would turn around call the police maybe or possibly think they are going nuts and seeing things but not Kirsten. Nope she had a curious mind and was worried about Sam. Turning down one block she saw Sam on the sidewalk along with his Camaro _literally_ right behind him. It was driving on the sidewalk with Sam yelling at it to leave him alone.

Like that was going to work as she almost laughed at that but she still had to keep track of … them.

'Shit, this is so going to be a long day,' thought Kirsten following them from the road. Taking all the turns made her lose them a few times and she had to go with instinct on where they could be. She caught glimpses of them around corners and was beginning to wonder if she would catch them. Hell they were in the city now and that was even harder then the suburb area. Turning a corner she saw the car stop at the corner.

"Strange, why did it stop?" Kirsten pulled her bike into the lane and was able to be at least two cars away when it turned the corner. She got to the corner and was about to turn when a Seleen Mustang police car zoomed in front of her. She saw it stop for a few seconds in front of the entrance to a McDonald's. There she saw to the strangest coincidence, Mikaela Banes on her light blue Vespa. She took off after a car, which Kirsten guessed was Sam's or just Sam himself.

Kirsten turned and followed as best she could now with out being noticed which was easer said then done. Kirsten was basically going over every thing in her head as she of what was happening so far. 'Okay so I went over to Sam's to check his car, but his car is somehow working on it's own and is now chasing him when I started. Sam is being chased by his car with a jerk in a police cruiser following his car along with Mikaela behind that and me bring up the rear, and I still don't know what's going on."

Kirsten sighed as she looked to Mikaela but found she was nowhere in sight. Speeding up a bit she saw both Sam and Mikaela screaming in the bright yellow Camaro driving out of a parking lot under a freeway with the police car right behind it. After pausing only for a second Kirsten took off after them.

!#$&()

She followed them down a dirt road getting covered in dirt but still gave chase. Her heartbeat raced as she followed them through almost half of the town till they went through a window. 'Damn I can't follow them like that' and drove around the building trying to find a sign of them with the sirens that led to a manufacturing district that had no doubt seen better days. She then heard an explosion and turned to see it not to far off. Speeding up she heard the sound of screeching tires and screams come not too far off from where the explosion happened. She got closer then saw to her amazement and shock two robots start fighting each other. One was yellow the other black and white. 'Wow this is either really cool or really bad so if this is bad holly SHIT!' is all that went through her mind as she got closer looking for Sam and Mikaela.

Kirsten was getting closer when she spotted Sam on the ground with some sort of moving metal thing on top of him. Getting closer she stopped her bike and pulled out her gun from her pack. Sam had kicked it off himself with his pants so she took aim and fired at the metal being. Firing at the thing she hit it four times and still it didn't go down and went after Sam still.

"Shit," she said getting off her bike and pulling off her helmet to try and get to her friend. Rushing as fast as she could, she took a few sharp turns to come over to the slope she saw Sam roll into. Getting to the edge she heard Mikaela yell, "Why don't you come after me, you anorexic metal freak!" with a buzzing saw in her hands. She swung it down on the metal whatever it was and cut it down. It fell to the ground only being able to move his head, which was cut off from his body.

"Not so tough now without a body are ya?" he kicked at the head and it bit down on his foot. Sam danced around with it until Sam kicked his foot hard enough that the thing lost its grip and went airborne. Kirsten had tried to hold back her laughing as Mikaela told Sam to chill. Sam relaxed and then asked, "What are you doing here Kirsten?"

"Well I was just arriving at your house when I saw you suddenly take off on your mothers pink bike and being chased by your driverless car and decided to follow. The car took you, Mikaela and that weird police cruiser almost all over town. I lost you for a bit but found you after the explosion and screeching I found you and saw two gigantic robots facing off. I saw the metal thing attack you so I tried the kill it with my gun didn't work so here I am now. What happened to the fighting robots thou?" Kirsten explained and turned around to look for the fighting metal beings.

"A Sam who is this and why isn't she freaking out like we are about this?" asked Mikaela looking at Kirsten.

"Oh right how rude of me my name is Kirsten Lanford and I am Sam's friend and a fellow grease monkey."

"How did you…"

"Sam told me and thought we could be good friends. Now however I think we should find out about those robots."

"Come on," said Sam pulling Mikaela along and Kirsten following behind them and placing her gun back in her pack. They found them selves in front of the yellow _and_ black robot. It had what Kirsten guessed to be blue eyes. When she had seen it in the beginning she saw what looked to be wings on it were made from car doors.

"Sam he looks like he's from your car."

"He is my car Kirsten. He looks like a robot, moves like a robot, and I bet if it could talk it would talk like a robot, but he's super advanced. Probably Japanese"

"No kidding Mr. Obvious." Sam shrugged his shoulders and took a few steps toward the mechanical being. Kirsten wasn't far behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikaela as she watched them from where she stood.

"This thing didn't come out of a cereal box." The robot tilted his head a bit.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us," stated Sam.

"Did you not see the droid death match and maybe think were round two."

"I don't think it wants to hurt us other wise it would have done it already, no?" said Kirsten looking at the robot.

"I think he wants something from me," said Sam as he got a little closer.

"What?" asked Mikaela. Kirsten just watched them and listened.

"Well the other one was asking about my eBay page."

"What are you selling batteries?" asked Mikaela sarcastically.

"Huh." Huh was right with Kirsten but then she thought of what he had on his eBay page. It was his grandfather's stuff, but what could they use with any of that stuff. Then her mind thought of how she was always attached to the glasses but then Sam started asking the robot if he could talk. It replied with the radio stereo and clapped when Sam said that. He asked it what it had been doing the night before that had him think it was being stolen and that it was shining something at the sky. It channeled something about sending a message and summoning visitors from heaven.

"Visitors from Heaven? What are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked having come up next to them. The robot pointed his finger at them and started transforming. Kirsten stared in awe as it transformed into Sam's Camaro and channeled 'Anymore questions you want to ask?' and opened its car doors.

"I think it wants us to get in," said Sam staring at the car. Kirsten nodded her head and looked at it and start to head for her bike that wasn't far away.

"And go where?" asked Mikaela hesitating only a bit.

"I don't know but think about it. Fifty years from now when your looking back at your life don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" asked Sam. Mikaela just looked at him then Kirsten and gave a sigh and walked to the car.

"Sam I'll follow behind on my bike, I'm in this adventure whether you like it or not," Kirsten said as she started walking to her bike. "Oh and you might want to grab your pants before we leave." Sam looked down and just lowered his head as he got into the Camaro.

!#$&()

Kirsten followed behind the transforming robot better now that he wasn't chasing Sam around town. She watched it with wonderment and just got more excited. The sun was gone so Kirsten was being cautious not to go too fast to get into an accident but still able to keep up with the Camaro. She was glade she still had her bike because this gave Sam and Mikaela time to be alone and get to know each other more. The two seemed good for each other along well enough. She tried to think of what was going to happen next as they entered a tunnel and when they were they were half way through the Camaro suddenly stopped.

Kirsten hit the breaks fast enough she had been able to get on the sidewalk where Sam and Mikaela were apparently being kick to. "What the hell happened?"

"Great you hurt its feelings," Sam said to Mikaela as the said Camaro did a U-turn.

"Again I repeat myself what the hell happened?"

"Mikaela call him a piece of crap Camaro. Great four thousand dollars just drove off."

"Sam will quit worrying about money and think about how he feels being called that!" yell Kirsten when the sound of a revved engine caught their attention. They all looked to a _totally new_ Camaro GTO right there next to them. The same yellow and black striped paint job, but with a sleek new body.

"Now that's a car," said Mikaela looking at it, and then got into it.

Kirsten just gave a whistle and watched, as they got comfy. She gave the thumbs up to the vehicle and pulled off following it to where ever the adventure got underway. "This is SO COOL!"

!#$&()

So do you like it dislike it, what? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in here.

So any idea who Kirsten will be paired up with?

I'll give you one clue. She will be with one the Autobots not there.

R&R


	4. Questions and a Damn Bike

The Adventure of a Lifetime

I don't own transformers, but I do own Kirsten my character. Oh and this is based off the movie and the book together.

Romance/Adventure/Friendship

The romance is a secret, but I will give a cookie and thumbs up to anyone who can guess it right.

Ok so i had this chapter planned out but i just could not get my mind to type it up. I think it was writers block for this story, plus the fact that school has been driving me crazy. Sorry for such the over due up date. Anyway check out my other story if you haven't already.

On with the story.

Chapter Four: Questions and a Damn Bike

Kirsten followed the sleek Camaro pass the gates it pushed open with a sign that read "Stop". The car stopped a couple yards away from the gate and Kirsten pulled up next to it as Mikaela got out on the passenger side of the vehicle. It was strange that the robot brought them there but then she looked over to Sam and Mikaela huddled close together and looking up at the sky.

Pulling her helmet off she looked up to see one big bright light. The light looked to be that of a comet but then as it got closer to Earth it separated into five pieces. They were close and getting closer. Kirsten felt her heart beat just a little faster as she watched one fly right by them to land on the other side of a hill close by.

She turned back around hearing the grinding of gears to see the Camaro had transformed back into his bipedal form and had begun to walk in the direction the comet had landed. Kirsten followed him eagerly while Sam and Mikaela trailed behind her. When she was over the hill she saw the gouged ground that led to what they had thought to be a comet lay. A tree nearby was a bit on fire but nothing bad so they got closer as the robot stayed on the hill.

Half way down the hill Mikaela said, "Ya know, maybe we should be walking fast in the other direction."

Sam looked at her while Kirsten looked at the mechanoid standing not far away. Sam then said, "I think if there was any danger he would have stopped us from coming with him."

"Oh that's just fine," she said back to Sam. "I didn't know you two were on speaking terms, especially since it – since he can't talk." She pointed to the 'bot behind her.

"Come on Mikaela. Where is your sense of adventure and curiosity?" Kirsten asked as she walked on not paying attention to Mikaela's response. Kirsten was itching to see what the robot wanted to show them and to see why. The heat that came off the object bothered her only like a pesky fly in her face. She was used to it with riding her bike in pants in the summer and wearing a jacket to keep her from getting serious injuries. So she took the heat like it was nothing.

She looked at the object to see it was actually metal as light from some small fire reflected off it. It was almost egg shaped and at least twice her size and it made her adrenalin pump a little. Suddenly there was a hiss and components started moving and shifting. Soon there was a metal foot and another along with two arms a body and a head. There in front of her stood a giant silver robot. It turned its head to where Sam, Mikaela, and their robot friend were. Then it suddenly looked down at her with piercing electric blue like eyes.

The robot saw the small creature and saw how it didn't back away, scream, or even blink. It just stared at him with its brown optics. Their optics made contact and held as he sensed a beat with in the creature's body beat faster.

The robots sensors picked up a machine and then took a step back and began to jog away looking back at the creatures and the yellow friend.

Kirsten watched the robot sprint off after having made eye-to-_eye_ contact. It was strangely amazing and surprising how just staring at its eyes made her adrenalin pump faster than it ever has. It was just amazing.

"Kirsten come on he wants to take us somewhere else," called Sam as he got into the yellow Camaro, with Mikaela looking past her.

"Right," called Kirsten back up and ran up the hill to her bike. Placing her helmet on she started the bike and looked back as the Camaro pull out and then Kirsten not too far behind.

* * *

They pulled into an alley and went down it to the point no one would see that anyone or anything was there. Kirsten pulled up to Sam's side of the car as it stopped and took off her helmet. She got off her bike and Sam and Mikaela got out the Camaro to stand in front of the disguised robot. There was either steam or smoke further down the alley but she saw lights coming through it and the slight roar of a huge engine and through the smoke appeared a Peterbilt 379.

Then the sound of more engines and a siren behind them came to her ears and she turned to see a Pontiac Solstice GXP, a GMC Topkick truck, and a Hummer H2 Search and Rescue SUV coming towards them. She looked back to see the Rig stop just a foot away. She noticed the same red face like symbol at the top of its grill that she had seen on the yellow robots steering wheel. It suddenly gave a whir and it started to shift its components. Then the other vehicles stopped and started to transform with the Camaro. Kirsten looked up at the tallest one and saw something in his eyes. He or what she thought to be a male robot eyes seemed to be working like a down load.

The robot then leaned down and started to talk. It was not a beeping noise or a radio being broadcasted. It was a language that was for sure.

"Was that Chinese?" Mikaela asked/suggested. "Classical Mandarin?"

"I don't know, but it makes sense," Sam said to her. "If I was a new arrival on a new world I'd start by trying to speak the language by the largest amount of people."

"It was Chinese." Kirsten stated to Sam and Mikaela still looking at the robot with blue flames on red and red flames on blue. The color was amazing and seemed to even radiate heat off its body, and it felt strong and powerful. Her eyes looked at his and they just felt familiar.

"Of course you would know your dad is in the military," stated Sam dryly.

The robot then lowered his head further and said, "Do not fear. Freedom from fear and all else is the right of all sentient beings. We will never harm humans."

"Glad to hear it. Excellent policy. Stick to that as much as possible. Especially when it involves me." Sam said then added, "And them."

The robot stood to his full height looming above them. Kirsten was just amazed by all of them but him the most. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked in a deep yet none mechanical voice. It was full of power yet genital as well.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela to Sam.

"Y-yeah."

"I am Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," he said to them in a polite manner.

"But you can call us Autobot's," said the yellow-green Rescue vehicle.

"Autobot's," said Kirsten testing out the name. "Cool."

"A pleasure-I guess, um you speak English too?"

"We learned Earths languages through the World Wide Web." Kirsten nodded her head in understanding and it made sense seeing as they were very advance robots and could no doubt get any type of information off the Internet from anywhere.

"What's cracking bitches," said a voice behind them and they turned to see a gray robot who had been the Pontiac Solstice GXP. He did a flip and landed in the sculpture poison of the thinker.

"My first lieutenant: Jazz." Jazz did a flip and landed on a busted car and leaned on it.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," he said.

Then Optimus pointed to the black one who had been the GMC Topkick truck. "Our weapons specialist: Ironhide."

The black robot spun something on both his arms and stopped them. They looked to be guns. The robot then said, "Are you feeling lucky punk?"

"Easy Ironhide," said Optimus in a gentle yet stern manner.

"I was just kidding. I only want to show them my canons." Kirsten shook her head and looked to Optimus again. Optimus now indicated with his hand to the green yellow robot that had been the Hummer H2 Search and Rescue SUV.

"Our Chief Medical Officer: Ratchet."

The bot sniffed the air and then decided to put in a comment, "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

Kirsten looked at Sam to see him whistling and Mikaela look the other way. Kirsten punched Sam in the shoulder and glared at him, "Sam what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ouch, hey I can't control my pheromones and I bet you can't either."

"I may not be able to control them but come on we are in the middle of a circle of the Autobots who are introducing themselves to us for some reason," said Kirsten as she walked away from Sam to go between Optimus and Ratchet and look up at Ratchet. "And Ratchet, never say anything like that out loud again. That is supposed to be kept to them self and not shared out loud."

Ratchet looked down at the fully covered female to see her walk around without an ounce of fright to get near them, while the Witwicky kid, and the other female companion still hung in the middle still a bit scared of his companions. It was strange at how she acted around them considering that they were frightening to anyone else they first meet. From what his patient had sent, this particular female walked straight up to him without a second thought on if he was dangerous and stood right where she was when one of his companions first transformed. The female was quite brave.

"I am sorry to you and your female companions," said Ratchet with a slight bow of his upper body to Sam.

"A right, and the female next to me name is Mikaela Banes," he said pointing to Mikaela then to Kirsten. "And the one with her hands on her hips is Kirsten Lanford."

The robots looked at Mikaela then Kirsten and she gave a wave to them. She saw Jazz shake his head with a grin on his face and the others shake their heads slightly. "Understood," said Optimus with a nod of his head. "Logged and saved. Mikaela Banes and Kirsten Lanford."

Kirsten nodded her head to Optimus and looked over to the yellow 'bot who had yet to be introduced yet. "You already know your guardian Bumblebee," said Optimus and the words "float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee" came from Bee's speaker. Bee made some of those punching moves a boxer made. It was cute because the name matched him perfectly since he was yellow and black with the car doors looking like wings as well.

"Bumblebee? You're my guardian?" asked Sam as he faced the robot. In reply Bumblebee gave a nod of his head and a little whir in response. When a red beam came out of nowhere and hit what looked to be Bee's throat and started coughing.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle. I'm still trying to fix it," said Ratchet as he turned off the laser and tapped something on his arm.

"Why are you here?" asked Mikaela looking back up to Optimus.

"Yah why come to Earth? Surely not just to play switch back and forth between vehicles and your actual forms?" asked Sam also looking back to Optimus as well.

Kirsten looked up to the robot leader and saw the sad look come on to his metallic face and his eyes expressing so many things even though they were glowing lights. It was amazing to see machines show expressions and at the same time of seeing the look on Optimus face made her ache to see that look disappear.

"You are quite correct, Sam Witwicky. We are not 'playing'. We are in search for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron," said Optimus solemnly.

"Mega- what?" asked Sam confused.

"Megatron use to be one of us till he lost his way. It was no longer enough for him to control himself. He turned those who were with him against us and they became known as _Decepticons_ for their betrayal." Optimus put a hand to his head and a three dimensional image appeared. The ground looked to be breaking up showing lava. Kirsten was so convinced that she backed into Optimus foot falling on it. The scene changed to show metal limbs scattered across the ground and a ship coming down to _transform_ with its back to them as the figure lingered over a crippled Autobot. The dark figure then plunged his hand into the Autobots metal chest to wrench out a flickering orb of energy and the Autobot fell lifeless to the ground.

The one thing that went through Kirsten's mind when she saw that was that is what kept them alive. The scene almost made her want to throw up, but she held it in. She had full respect for theses alien beings having to have gone through that. The orb in the evil beings hand flickered and fad making all three of their hearts wretch.

"In the course of fighting we flung the cube out into space. My companions and I along with Megatron have been searching for it since. Now we have tracked the All Spark to your planet. When it crashed here on Earth it transmitted a signal that reached not only us but Megatron as well. Megatron was the first one here and only by a stroke of luck his arrival was imperfect and landed and succumbed to the ever-shifting ice."

"Archibald Witwicky found him and accidently activated his navigations system."

"My great-great grandpa was telling the truth," said Sam as he stared in amazement.

"Yes, it imprinted the All Sparks location on his glasses," replied Optimus.

"How'd you know about his glasses? Asked Sam a bit confused."

"eBay," was the simple answer from the leader.

Sam Shook his head in amazement as Mikaela look on, Kirsten giggled a bit at the fact that they found Sam by the use of eBay.

"I told you someone would need those glasses more than me," stated Kirsten as she turned to Sam giving him a smile. The Autobots watched her interact with the boy. She was very animated towards the boy. Her smile was so wide as she spoke that is was a wonder she wasn't hurting herself.

Optimus then told the teens what would happen if the Decepticons got a hold of the All Spark before them; the end the all organic life on Earth. They would transform all of Earth's machines to create their army and destroy their world. "Sam Witwicky you are the key to Earth's survival."

There was silence as everything these foreign beings began to soak in. Then it was broken by Mikaela turning to Sam to ask, "Please tell me you have those glasses."

"I do, they are back at my house. If we go to my house I can find them and give them to you," said Sam as looked from Mikaela to the Autobots.

"Then let's get a move on it," said Kirsten as she walked back over to her. Sitting on it she started it up to hear the engine purring before it started to sputter. Looking down she realized that it was so low on gas that there wouldn't be enough to get her back to Sam's house much less the closest gas station. "Aw dame, I was chasing you for most of the day and going around in circles that I didn't realize how low I was on gas."

Sam came over to look and she was indeed on empty. He watched her curse as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed down a number.

"Hey Axel I need you to pick up my bike. I ran out of gas without realizing it and there is no way I can wheel this girl to the closets gas station. Just pick it up, I'll be leaving it hidden seeing as I have to go with Sam to do something. Well he has a car Axel, not a truck. Thank you," Kirsten said as she looked at her companions. She gave him the street names that he would need to locate her bike and told Axel she owed him one.

She then pushed her bike over to the wall of the alley. Biting her lip she looked to the Autobots and asked if they could move something to block it from view. Optimus moved one of the pallets that were lying around and carefully place it over the vehicle.

"Thanks Optimus, um I know this may sound a bit strange, but could I ride with you? I am curious and would love to ask more questions if that's alright," asked Kirsten as she looked up to the giant Autobot. She was even more curious about him then all others. She watched as Sam and Mikaela got into an already transformed Bumblebee.

"Of course you can Kirsten," replied Optimus. He had to admit he was a bit intrigued by the young femma in front of him and he too wanted to know more about her. Transforming back into his alt form. He sensed her approach him and opened his door for her. She was smiling as she climbed into the driver seat and buckled herself in.

"Thanks Optimus, now let's go save your home!"

* * *

Sorry if there were any mistakes. I have been slowly getting better at my english. Anyway was it good, bad, please tell me and once again sorry for making you all wait.


End file.
